


Frilla

by iterations



Category: Original Work, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: A young woman is taken by a rivaling viking group. The chieftain has plans to add her to his harem, but as with a lot of plans - they don't always go the way you intended.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Frilla

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone cares for this. Give a kudo or comment if you want me to continue.

  
  
Ylva was bringing in a basin with fresh milk to the family home - _Fridhem_ *. It was housing a large family consisting of herself and her two siblings, her father, aunt and her husband, their four children and her grandmother.

The snow had barely melted and there was very likely coming in another blizzard before King Frost finally would loosen his grip over the landscape.

The smaller children were huddled up around the hearth, listening to the old woman telling them stories about the æsir*. Their favorite was about when Loki tricked Höder to kill Balder, and the gruesome punishment that befell Loki. 

Ylvas aunt, Solveig, was stirring a large pot with porridge, but the milk would not be wasted on the gruel. It would have to be churned into butter, but the left over whey was saved for the smaller children to strengthen their bones and help them grow tall.

Any hope of growing taller was already lost for Ylva since she had bled monthly for more than three years. Her half-sibling Björn, was already a head taller than her even though he was only 11. 

The large family gathered together and had their supper the traditional way, in a large communal bowl with a large eye of butter melting in the middle. Everyone had their own wooden spoons with which they could scoop up the grainy goodness.

The fire burned low, but were never really put out during these still cold spring nights as the family went to sleep that night.

Early in the morning, before the sun had risen over the horizon, the family woke up to loud clamoring. Ylva's father Stein and his brother in law, Alvar took up their axes and barricaded the door to the house. Outside they could hear men shouting and tipping over farming equipment. The pigs in the barn started to squeal and Stein fortified his stance beside the door.

An eerie silence lay as a blanket around the homestead as the last pig stopped screaming. Solveig held her children close and none dared as much as breathe. A loud bang on the door made everyone jump and the children started to cry. Stein and Alvar braced the door when another loud thump was heard and the wood in the door started to crack. It splintered all around on the third blow and the men held their swords in preparation for the attack. Stein managed to cut one arm off an intruder as rowdy men started to well forth from the broken door. Alvar was run through by a tall man with a sword in his hand. Another man with a battle ax bashed in Ylva's father's skull.

They were six men in total, armed to the teeth with a wild look in their eyes. Ylva's grandmother got her throat slit when she tried to stand against the intruders. Solveig kept low, trying to defend her children, but it didn't matter to those men that she wasn't a threat. They put an ax in her back and killed the three smallest children. The oldest, Orvar, was the same age as Björn. A tall man clad in a bear pelt and chainmail picked him up, while another man with white beard took Björn.

Ylva was too afraid to cry. Her younger sister Sigyn was taken along with the boys out of the homestead. A man with long, wavy, red hair and beard, emerged from the group. He walked toward her and pushed the blunt end of his battle ax under Ylva's chin. He furrowed his brows while he used the ax to turn her head this way and that. He grunted and leaned in closer.

“I haven't seen anyone with hair as black as Hugin* before, or eyes slanting quite like that. Are you some kind of foreigner?”

Ylva swallowed hard and stared at the ax he was still holding to her throat. She managed to stutter out some weak sound that didn't really resemble any word at all and cleared her throat to try again.

“No, I'm not. My mother was Sámi*. From the north.” Her eyes darted around the room, anywhere except on the terrifying man. 

The man pulled away his weapon and tucked the ax in his belt. He bared his crooked, yellow teeth in a wicked smile and put his arms around Ylva's waist. She finally started to scream as he carried her away like a sack of wheat.

**Author's Note:**

> *Frilla = Mistress or Concubine  
> *Fridhem = Peace-home  
> *Æsir = Norse pagan gods  
> *Hugin = One of Odin's ravens  
> *Sámi = Indigenous people in northern Scandinavia, with a culture of raindeer care.


End file.
